marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova/UMvC3
Gameplay Nova is a very straight forward rushdown character, and is unique among other characters with his ability to sacrifice red health to increase the damage of certain attacks. Nova has the fastest air dash in the whole game, this makes him good for air combos and mind games. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Theme Song Trailer Quotes * I'm the only guardian the galaxy needs. (intro) * Let's make this quick. I've got a universe to save. (intro) * Nova: the guy who put the "War" in New Warriors. (intro) * Blue blazes! I'm awesome! (match win) * How's it feel to get burned by the Human Rocket? (match win) * That was for Nova Corps! (match win) * And they call Star-Lord a master problem solver. I sure as hell solved the problem of you, didn't I? * Been called a lot of things. Human Rocket. Even Bucket-Head. But right now you can call me WINNER. * Human Rocket go boom. You fall down. See how nice that works? * In case you had any interest in joining the Nova Corps, forget it. They wouldn't take you on the grounds that you have a bad case of suck. * It's times like this I miss being a New Warrior. Speedball would point and laugh at you right now. * Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to save the galaxy. Again. * That was for the Nova Corps! And, you know... For me, too. * Whew. Had to kick it up to another level of awesomeness there. Special Quotes * Earth's Mightiest Heroes, huh? How limited. ''(intro) * ''Really? I mean...REALLY?! ''(intro) * ''Geez! Steroids much? ''(intro) * ''Act like jerks, your planet gets eaten. It's called karma, dude. ''(intro) * ''Cute little ninja tricks versus Nova Corps?! Come on now. ''(intro) * ''Sorry. But there's no way I'm losin' to an extra from Bambi. ''(intro) * ''Dude. For a living legend...you kinda sucked. ''(match win) * ''Is it me or do we have like the same helmet?! ''(match win) * ''And now...you're just the mayor of Loserville. ''(match win) * ''Next time, you might wanna change yourself into a decent fighter. ''(match win) * ''If I were you, I'd hide my face, too after that. ''(match win) * ''I'll tell the other Guardians of the Galaxy that you'd put up a good fight. I'll lie. ''(match win) * ''Gotta be honest...you always sort of creeped me out, doc. * There only room for one Bucket-Head in this galaxy, bro. Ending Nova's ending features him reflecting and cherishing his time in the Nova Corps before he reveals his new team: the Mega Nova Corps. The team itself consists of the classic Mega Man, Proto Man, Roll, Beat and Zero all in Nova Centurion outfits. Transcript nova 1.png nova 2.png Gallery trailer1.jpg|Nova battles Ryu in the UMvC3 intro. Colors34.JPG|Nova's alternate costumes. nova.jpg|Nova wallpaper. fdef4cda382419a5ed1a2cd79146d5e5.jpg|Nova's DLC Costume fd3192c71426c4a357efd2c661a4365d.png|Nova Winning Pose. s_nova00_bm_nomip_s_nova00_bm_nomipout.png|Nova Full Victory Pose 13_umvc3screen02.jpg 13_umvc3screen04.jpg|Captain America,Nova and Iron Man 13_umvc3screen05.jpg 13_umvc3screen07.jpg|Nova using Super Nova. 13_umvc3screen08.jpg 103036.jpg